Primavera Intocable (Shadonic - Sonadow - Mephilver)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Sonic y silver son dos hermanos huérfanos que residen en una casa de compañia,un día llegan dos lord, Shadow y mephiles, quienes se interesan en los erizos, sonic y shadow comienzan una relación pero por un malentendido ambos se separan, conduciendo a sonic en una depresión que lo lleva a enfermar, silver preocupado por su hermano hace un trato con mephiles para regresar a shadow.
1. Prologo

**_Prologo_**

 _"Fue en primavera, la época del amor y el deseo, donde todo comenzó ..."_

 _En la ciudad de mobius, arriba de una pequeña colina se encuentra una famosa casa llamada "La casa de primavera", en donde habitan hermosas jóvenes que brindan su compañía, o servicios, a los visitantes de aquella casa, pero no solo es famosa por las damas de allí, también se sabe por poseer dos perfectos ejemplares, sus joyas más grandes, un erizo albino, con la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos fríos, el color y el azul, con la piel azulada y los ojos inocentes y los picaros, el color esmeralda , aunque son dos seres hermosos pero se les permite usarlos o tratar de comprarlos, esos seres de la casa de la vida son intocables ... su pureza y belleza son una tentación que nadie podrá tener ..._

 _-Sonic despierta-dice un erizo albino sacudiendo a un erizo azul para despertarlo, el erizo tenia el pelaje blanco como la nieve y el color de los ojos Ámbar._

 _-Eh? que ...- dijo un erizo medio adormilado que abría lentamente los ojos, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su piel de un tono azul, se levanto enseguida y comenzó a agarrarse los ojos para levantararse._

 _-Ten, vístete la señorita rouge nos quiere ahora ...- dijo el albino dándole su traje a Sonic, este lo agarro y se levanto para dirigirse al vestidor._

 _Sonic: Gracias silver ...- dijo el erizo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa y ponerse el traje._

 _Plata: apresurate o nos meteremos en problemas-dijo el albino mientras cepilla su pelaje con el cepillo del tocador._

 _Sonic: si ya entendí mamá ...- dijo en tono burlón mientras terminaba de vestirse y se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara._

 _Silver: muy graciosos-dijo dejando el cepillo en el tocador y voltearse para verlo-Apresúrate o coloque los dedos para limpiarlo como la otra vez-dijo ya impacientado, el conocía mucho a su vez, era la dueña de este lugar y su caja, sabia perfectamente el carácter de esta._

 _Sonic: listo, nos vamos ...- dijo el erizo abriendo la puerta de la habitación._

 _Plata: espero que no estemos llegando tarde ..._

 _Los erizos se apresuraron para ir a donde estaba su señora, pero primero tenían que pasar por la vida de la gente, por lo que se trataba de un montón de hombres, tanto jóvenes como ancianos, que festejar, reían, bebían y cortejaban a las señoritas, algunos hasta pagaban a algunas para "Sus servicios", y se iban con ellas en una habitación, un hombre alcoholizado se acercó a sonic con mirada lujuriosa._

 _-Oye dulzura, no quieres pasar un rato conmigo? *hip* -dijo el hombre borracho mientras agarraba de la tela del traje de sonic, este se asusto por tal acto._

 _Silver: Aléjate de el-dijo empujando al hombre de su hermano, acto seguido agarro su mano y comenzó a llevárselo rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba su señora-Cerdos asquerosos..._

 _Sonic le sonreía tímidamente a su hermano, sabia el carácter que el tenia y lo sobreprotector que era, el ya se había acostumbrado cuando los hombres querían cortejarlo pero silver simplemente no tenia ninguna pizca de paciencia, para el todos los hombres eran vestías salvajes, a todos los miraba con desprecio y desagrado, tenia un poco de miedo al carácter malhumorado y frio de su hermano pero sabia que en el fondo era alguien amable, cálido y gentil._

 _Silver: espero que esta vez sea importante-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y abría la puerta- buenos días, lamentamos mucho la demora mi señora-dijo silver mientras se inclinaba para hacer una reverencia al igual que sonic._

 _-Porfin llegaron- dijo una murciélago albina de ojos azules claros, llevaba un kimono revelador que mostraba su glorioso escote y tenia una pisca de picarda en su mirada-pueden pasar..._

 _Sonic: Gracias señorita rouge-dijo antes de levantarse y entrar a la sala, tomo asiento al otro extremo de la habitación, como es costumbre, y se sentó al lado de su hermano,_ _en la habitación estaban dos erizos machos, un erizo oscuro con betas rojas y un erizo oscuro con betas grises, y no tenia boca._

 _Rouge: ellos son los Lord de una tierra lejana, oyeron de nuestros casa y vinieron a pasar un tiempo aquí, espero que puedan servirles y atenderlos como se debe._

 _Sonic: con gusto señorita rouge-dijo fijando su mirada en el erizo abano con vetas rojas, se quedo cautivado por la belleza de aquel erizo, su frió pero apuesto semblante lo hacia estremecer de una manera misteriosa a su ser._

 _Rouge: sonic!-dijo la murciélago sacando de sus pensamientos al erizo azul-podrías servir el te?_

 _Sonic: eh? si, si claro-dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras servia el Te tímidamente a los invitados, sus ojos de repente se clamaron en los ojos rubí del erizo abano, no podría apartar la mirada de aquel erizo, simplemente lo hipnotizaba._

 _Rouge: Sonic!-dijo sacándolo otra vez de sus pensamientos._

 _Sonic: Eh?-se dio cuenta de que estaba derramando el te-L-lo siento lo limpiare-saca un trapo y comienza a limpiarlo._

 _Shadow:-sonríe un poco al ver la timidez del erizo._

 _Silver: *Cof* cof* si me disculpa, señorita Rouge, me podría decir el nombre de estos dos señores-dijo silver que mantenía una mirada fría a los erizos._

 _Rouge: el es el señor shadow el erizo-dijo apuntando al erizo abano de betas rojas-y el otro es su socio, el señor mephiles-dijo apuntando al erizo oscuro que estaba al lado izquierdo de shadow._

 _Silver: oh...-dijo sin interés alguno_

 _Mephiles: y ustedes quienes son?-dijo el erizo oscuro que no apartaba la mirada de silver, le parecía una belleza exótica ese erizo albino, con la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos de color ambar, ese erizo era algo que jamas haya visto, era simplemente hermoso, y si no tuviera ese traje que cubre su cuerpo, podría admirarlo como dios lo trajo al mundo._

 _Rouge: estas son mis joyas, o mas bien las joyas de este palacio-dijo la murciélago albina-los dos son una rareza exótica, son hermanos huérfanos los encontré hace unos años y los he estado educando para hacer servicios, pero a diferencia de las demás señoritas de aquí estos son intocables..._

 _Mephiles: Y cuanto daría por ellos?-dijo en tono lujurioso el erizo oscuro mientras miraba al erizo albino con deseo, este solo le mostró una mirada de disgusto por su parte._

 _Rouge: su precio es más de lo que usted tiene mi lord, ellos además de ser hermosos, y una rareza exótica son vírgenes aun..._

 _Mephiles: virgen, eh?-*mirando de arriba abajo a silver*_

 _Silver:...*mirándolo serio*_

 _Sonic:*fija su mirada en shadow*..._

 _Shadow:*se da cuenta y comienza a mirarlo*_

 _Sonic: huh!*aparta la mirada sonrojado*...*comienzan a observarse*..._

 _Shadow:*le sonríe*_

 _Sonic:*se sonroja pero le corresponde la sonrisa*_

 _Mephiles: encantado de conocerlos..._

 _Silver: el gusto también es nuestro-susurra-eso diría si no fuera usted_

 _Sonic:-le da un codazo-silver..._

 _Silver:-rueda los ojos-_

 _Shadow: nos alegra poder estar acá, nos han contado tanto de este lugar que yo y mi socio nos hemos decidido a pasar un tiempo por aquí para descansar del trabajo acumulado de nuestros negocios-dijo el erizo abano sin aparta la mirada del erizo azul, no deja de mirar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que este tenia, lo tenia hipnotizado._

 _Mephiles: también porque queremos disfrutar de los "servicios "de sus empleados-dijo exclamando la palabra servicios mientras le guiñaba un ojo a silver, este le gruño por aquel acto tan descortés._

 _Rouge: pues espero que puedan satisfacerlos los servicios de mis empleados_

 _Mephiles: oh créame...lo harán-dijo tomando un poco del te que sirvió sonic._

 _Silver: pues espero que no se atragante con el te..._

 _Mephiles:-deja de beber su te y mira fijamente al erizo-_

 _Sonic: silver no seas descortés..._

 _Silver: solo di mi sincera opinión, no?_

 _mephiles:-sostiene la mano de silver- no seria mejor que hicieras tu trabajo y me dieras un poco de tus "Servicios" blanquito..-oh esto ya era el colmo para la paciencia del erizo._

 _Silver: *aparta su mano y le da una cachetada a mephiles* Me importa un bledo que seas el lord de lo que sea, no permitiré que me trates como se te de la gana..._

 _Mephiles:*agarrándose la mejilla mira a silver con una sonrisa* interesante..._

 _Rouge: silver como te atrevez! Es un lord!_

 _S_ _ilver: me vale que sea un lord!*se levanta* yo nunca me acostaría con alguien como el ni en la otra vida!_

 _Rouge: Silver!*mira a mephiles* discúlpelo señor no habla enserio..._

 _Silver: oh pues claro que hablo enserio! Y le hablo a ese animal que tiene como invitado*apunta a mephiles*_

 _Sonic: silver cálmate-tratando de calmar a su hermano-no empeores las cosas..._

 _Silver: empeorar las cosas!? De todos los hombres que han entrado a esta casa ninguno a sido tan repugnante como el!_

 _Sonic: silver...*baja las orejitas* nos meteremos en problemas, porfavor..._

 _Silver: grr!..bien lo dejare por ahora...*mira a mephiles* que te quede claro esto, ningún hombre me tocara nunca, ni siquiera escorias como tu!*se va enojado*_

 _Sonic: silver! Espera!-va detrás de el-_

 _Rouge:-agarrándose la cabeza- que voy hacer con ese erizo-se inclina ante shadow y mephiles* discúlpenos si nuestros empleados han sido groseros con ustedes, los recompensaremos con un buffet y un servicio gratuito para cualquiera de mis empleados..._

 _Shadow: no se preocupe, lo entendemos también fue culpa de mi socio por haberse portado tan mal con su empleado, con gusto aceptaremos lo que nos esta ofreciendo-dijo el erizo azabache_

 _Mephiles: dijo que podíamos tener un servicio gratuito de cualquiera de los empleados, cierto?-dijo el erizo oscuro con algo de picardía en su tono._

 _Rouge: por supuesto que si, ya sea para darle compañía o hacerle un baile privado-dijo la murciélago mientras sonreía con satisfacción._

 _Mephiles: que bueno-dijo el erizo oscuro-los queremos a ellos-dijo con un tono de lujuria cuando se agarraba la mejilla, en el lugar donde el erizo blanco le había propinado que golpe, ese erizo capto su atención, no solo su belleza externa, el erizo tenia algo que llamaba la atención, pero dejando eso de lado, el erizo oscuro planeaba la manera de vengarse de ese erizo blanco por la caché, un castigo que tanto disfrutaían ..._

 _Mientras que el erizo azabache, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en ese erizo azul de ojos esmeraldas, nunca había sido tan hermoso y tan puro, quería volverlo a ver, quería verlo de nuevo, quería ver un sonido ..._

 _... Continuara ..._


	2. Indomable

_**Capitulo 1: "Indomable"**_

 _ **"¿Que era la palabra indomable?, una frase que hacia referencia a algo o a un ser que no se puede mandar o someter, pero si llegase alguien mas dominante y severo que ese ser, ¿Quien crees que ganaría en la dominación absoluta?"**_

 **Rouge: Muy bien señores-** choca las palmas y entra una gata purpura con ojos ambar- **la señorita blaze los llevara a sus habitaciones y les mostrara los lugares.**

 **Blaze: Con mucho gusto mi señora-** dijo la gata morada haciendo una reverencia- **siganme lord...**

 _Los llevo a un recorrido por la gran casa, recorrieron la cocina, el comedor, el jardín, la sala de baile, la biblioteca, la sala de entrenamiento para la preparación del te, el lugar donde se encontraba las aguas termales y el salón donde hacían sus presentaciones, pronto se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban todas las damas de compañía sirviendo, cortejando, y algunas llevando a sus clientes a cuartos privados para darles sus "Servicios", a lo lejos se pudieron ver a dos erizos, una plateado con ojos ambar y el otro azul de ojos esmeraldas, ambos estaban atendiendo a los clientes, el erizo azul servia el te, mientras que el erizo blanco hacia lo mismo, de pronto uno de los clientes hizo un movimiento que no le gusto mucho al ojos ambar, poso su mano sobre el trasero de este y lo acaricio, rápidamente el erizo de ojos ambar agarro del brazo al tipo y lo lanzo lejos de donde estaban, cerca de donde estaban pasando shadow y mephiles._

 **Silver: Donde crees que estabas tocando maldito bastardo-** dijo mostrando el ceño fruncido por aquella accion.

 **Blaze: silver!-** dijo la gata morada algo molesta por el comportamiento del erizo.

 **-Pero si tienes un gran y hermoso trasero plateadito-** dijo un zorro morado que sonreía con picardía.

 **Silver: Grrr...-** el erizo plateado estaba apunto de acercarce para golpearlo, cuando en eso fue detenido por su hermano y por su mejor amigo, un zorrito amarillo de dos colas.

 **Sonic: Silver calmate no vale la pena-** agarrandolo

 **Tails: te meteras en problemas-** dijo el zorrito pequeño muy asustado.

 **Silver: sueltenme! dejenme acabar con el-** tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

La gata morada solo miraba con indignación, mientras que a los dos erizos les parecio algo gracioso la acción del erizo plateado, en especial al erizo oscuro, que no dejaba de ver burlonamente a aquel erizo, desde que lo vio algo en el capto su atención, su hermosa y frialdes fueron los que despertaron su interés y el deseo de someter y hacer suyo aquel erizo, y ver los rostros que esa cara fría y malhumorada plateada ocultaba.

 **Rouge: que esta pasando aquí!** -dijo la murciélago muy enfada por el alboroto **-Silver!**

 **Silver: Ese hombre de allá me toco con sus sucias manos!**

 **Rouge: pero esa no es manera de tratar a un cliente!** -ve que los lord están viendo- **Rayos! disculpen sus majestades, mi empleado no sabe lo que hace en verdad lamento esto**

 **-y que hay de mi? Asi tratan a los clientes?**

 **Rouge: lo siento señor, es solo que es temperamental-** Se excuso

 **-Todas ustedes son unas perras, hasta la dueña lo es...**

 **Rouge: disculpe? Yo soy la dueña!-** dijo algo ofendida por aquel comentario

 **-eso lo se...** -dijo rodando los ojos y mirando cinicamente a la murciélago que solo fruncía el ceño con enojo para después cambiarlo por una sonrisa. tenlo...

 **Rouge:...sonic...Tails...sueltenlo**

 **Sonic y tails:** *sueltan a silver*

 **Silver: jejeje ahora si...** *tronando sus puños*

-*traga saliva* **espere...creo...que podríamos...arreglar esto...de...otra...manera...-** asustado retrocediendo de aquel erizo que estaba de lo mas molesto.

 **Silver: solo conozco una manera...Y ES NO PERMITIR QUE SALVAJES COMO USTED ENTREN AQUÍ!**

 **-Espera no Ahh-** grito el zorro morado, mientras los erizos y los presenten observaban como silver le daba su merecido a aquel zorro.

 **...**

 **Rouge: les pido una sincera disculpa por haber tenido que presenciar aquella escena-** dijo la murcielago algo apenada pero satisfecha por el trabajo de su empleado.

 **Shadow: no se preocupe, pero porque su empleado es tan fuerte?-** dijo el erizo negro que aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido con el erizo.

 **Blaze: es que silver además de aprender a bailar, cocinar, tejer y de hacer te, también se le dio a escoger algo que quisiera aprender, y el decidió aprender el arte de la defensa personal, él ha sido como el guardián de la casa...** -dijo la gata morada mientras terminaba de servirles un te a los invitados-no permite que nadie lo toque, aquí lo conocemos como el indomable...

 **Mephiles: Así que indomable, eh?-** tono pícaro y interesado

 **Blaze: si, no permite que nadie lo domine o lo toque...**

 **Mephiles: hmm...ya veremos-** dijo antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su te.

 **Silver:** -entra a la sala- **Señorita rouge ya resolví el "Problema"**

 **Rouge: Gracias, pero la próxima vez trata de calmarte y de no hacer una escena...**

 **Silver: yo no tengo la culpa de que todos ellos sean unos cerdos...**

 **Rouge: cuida tu lenguaje recuerda que los lord están hospedándose aquí...**

 **Silver: me da igual, para mi todos son igual de salvajes...**

 **Sonic: silver tranquilo, lo lamento...mi hermano no soporta a los hombres, a pesar de ser uno...**

 **Silver: Pero yo no soy un salvaje como ellos-** dijo con tono serio

 **Mephiles: ellos no tienen la culpa de que seas tan apetecible plateadito-** dijo el erizo oscuro con tono seductor, causando que silver se sonrojara un poco y frunciera el ceño por aquel comentario de aquel erizo azabache, desde que el primer momento que lo vio supo que no era nada bueno, esa mirada la conocía muy bien, era como las miradas de todos los clientes de la casa pero había algo en aquella voz que lo hacia temblar.

 **Silver: muerdete la lengua-** dijo mirando a otro lado.

 **Sonic: silver** -suspiro y miro al erizo de betas rojas- **para compensarles por lo ocurrido, que les parece si mi hermano y yo le hacemos un show privado a ustedes esta noche-** dijo con una tierna y cálida sonrisa en su rostro, lo que origino que el erizo con betas rojas se sonrojara y sonriera.

 **Silver: que?!** -alarmado

 **Mephiles: eso me gustaría-** dijo levantándose de su asiento

 **Silver: ni hablar!-** se levanto de golpe

 **Sonic:** -se levanta y agarra el brazo de su hermano- **porfavor silvy~** -dijo con ojitos tiernos.

 **Silver:...bien** -dijo mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

 **Mephiles: Silvy~-** dijo en tono burlón.

 **Silver: no me llames asi! quien te dio el derecho de llamarme así!** -dijo el erizo de marfil molesto por como lo habia llamado el erizo oscuro.

 **Mephiles: jeje...** -se acerca a su oido- **escuche que eres indomable, pero para que lo sepas te haré mio muy pronto...** -dijo con tono seductor.

 **Silver** :-se eriza y lo empuja- **maldito bastardo!** -sale de la sala-

 **Sonic: silver! lo lamento mucho** -va a seguirlo.

 **Rouge: que voy a hacer con ese erizo-** dijo la murciélago mientras se agarraba la frente.

 **Shadow: mephiles que planeas?-** dijo el erizo de metas rojas a su hermano que no dejaba su expresión de burla en su rostro.

 **Mephiles: nada shadow, solo que ya se como me voy a vengar-** dijo mientras ponía las llevas de sus dedos en su barbilla, en verdad ya tenia una idea de como vengarse de aquel erizo de marfil, tardo un poco, pero había encontrado su punto débil.

 _ **...Continuara...**_


End file.
